


Pick Up All The Pins

by crowlord



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Ayano is a ghost I guess, Fluffy, P much all of the dan are implied, Sad, ghost au, honestly I'm not sure if this is more sad or fluffy but just. Take it, implied kidomomo but nothing super big, tw: implied alcohol, tw: implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowlord/pseuds/crowlord
Summary: Despite it all, Ayano tries to span the gap between her world and theirs. She will do all she can, even if they can't see her; she may be a ghost, but she will always be there for them. 
She haunts them in the kindest way she can.





	

She's walking through an alley at night, and Momo Kisaragi begins wondering why she’s here. It's dark, save for the streetlights, and she's all alone, save for the man who stumbled out of a bar a few blocks back and has been following her, a street or two behind, for a few minutes now. Sadly, the attention he was giving her wasn't something she was unused to, so she proceeded to cope in the way she always had, knuckles whitening around the grocery bag and head sinking slightly as her pace slowly speeds.

 

It was nice, being out, and she had thought that she could take it alone for once. It being near midnight and the convenience store being right around the corner, and eggs being needed for breakfast the next morning, Momo had taken the excuse as an exercise in solitude. 

 

And now she was running as fast as she could without breaking her cargo, and she could hear him call her name; oh god, had he seen her eyes? She thought she had that under more control, but perhaps it wasn't enough, he was locked onto her and she had to take detour after detour for fear of his finding the apartment, waiting outside the door (like others had done before). He lost his footing, and she lunged around a corner and-

 

The streetlight blinked off, and she was on her way again, safe. Pulling her hood over her head, she offered a whispered thanks to the guardian spirit, whatever it was that saved her.

 

“You're welcome,” came a voice from the shadows. Ayano knew she wouldn't be heard, but it was always nice to be polite.

 

-

 

Kano didn't look the same in the mirror again, and he could feel the warm, wet tears on his cheeks that refused to show in his own reflection. It wasn't a good night, for the first time in a while, and he wasn't sure why. He feared he was falling back into that despair again, feared that he was going to lose himself in that mask of who he pretends to be. He needed to see who he was again, under it all, his hands reached instinctively to the top drawer, reaching inside to find nothing.

 

Distracted momentarily, he slammed the drawer open, and frantically scanned it with his eyes. Nothing there. Tracing its contours with his hands led to the same, impossible result. 

 

Ayano gently nudged the razor underneath the dresser, and wished she could wipe his tears and tell him it would all be okay. He had been through so much, her poor brother, and now she could see how infrequently he was smiling, and she couldn't do anything but watch. Watch and guide, protect in the little ways that she still could. When the sobs softened into the gentle sighs of sleep, she turned off the lights before she left.

 

-

 

Seto was already asleep by the time she got there, and she could tell he was getting sick. He was waking up far too early these days, working harder than he let anyone know. He bore everyone's burdens alone-- well, she could help, in her own way.

 

She turned off the alarm, he deserved to have a day off, and pulled a binder from the bottom of the pile of laundry on the chair to the top, bid him a silent goodnight, and shut the door as she left.

 

-

 

Kido had the music at the delicate balance point between being too quiet to hear and just loud enough to drown out her thoughts. She didn't hear the door close, the shaky footsteps down the hallway. She did hear a gentle voice in her ear, too quiet to recognize or tell from her own thoughts, remind her to check to make sure Momo got home safely. She was concerned about her safety after all, and Ayano figured it would be good to make sure she didn't fall asleep worried.

 

It can be hard to break the habit of fading away, and Ayano would be there for her every step of the way, if she needed.

 

-

 

Shintaro didn't even realize the white noise file was open until he was half asleep. He hadn't touched it in months, back when sleep left him alone with the ghosts of his past. It let him sleep without fear of silence, and the dreams that came with it.

 

Ayano watched him fondly, hand a fraction above his as he powered down the monitor, following it into sleep. You need rest, she smiled, pulling his jacket over him, and so much more.

 

-

 

At night, she worked. Plugging in phones, marking books, adding chocolate and half-and-half to the grocery list. Tucking in the patchwork family she had sworn to protect, she was the one who locked the door at night, sat watch over the sleepers, and, came morning, reminded them to take their bag before they left. It was lonely, sometimes, but Ayano knew that so long as they were as safe, as happy as they could be, she would be content to be a memory. A ghost can only do so much, but she took pride that she did what she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Sho for somehow getting me to convince myself to write this idea that's been in my head for literal years. The song title is a reference to "I Am Not A Robot", by Marina and the Diamonds, which I can imagine Ayano singing for some reason. Really, I don't know what this is, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
